khwitafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts III
Kingdom Hearts III è il seguito cronologico degli eventi effettivi di Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- ed è l'epilogo della Saga di Xehanort e vedrà come protagonista Sora. Il gameplay sembra un misto di Dream Drop Distance e Kingdom Hearts II. Informazioni Generali *Come i predecessori, Kingdom Hearts III sarà un esclusiva per le console casalinghe (Playstation 4 ed Xbox One). *Kingdom Hearts III è il primo titolo della serie ad essere rilasciato anche sulla piattaforma Microsoft: Xbox One. *Lo sviluppo di Kingdom Hearts III è iniziato nel 2010, anno di pubblicazione di Birth by Sleep. *Il titolo è sviluppato dal Team Osaka (lo stesso che ha sviluppato Birth by Sleep e Dream Drop Distance), in precedenza anche il Team Tokyo si occupava dello sviluppo, che poi si concentrò sullo sviluppo di Final Fantasy XV (precedentemente conosciuto come Final Fantasy Versus XIII). Tetsuya Nomura dopo che ha terminato tutti gli aspetti di storia e design artistico di Final Fantasy XV, gli è stato chiesto di lasciare la direzione del gioco per dedicarsi a tempo pieno a Kingdom Hearts III. *Il gioco avrà due musiche principali: il tema introduttivo "Face My Fears" e quello conclusivo "Chikai" (nelle versioni giapponesi)/"Don't Think Twice" (nelle versioni internazionali). *Sono in considerazioni eventuali funzionalità online. *Come i titoli precedenti avrà un filmato segreto, esso sarà legato alla prossima saga della serie. *Il gioco potrebbe avere dei contenuti scaricabili (DLC), ma Nomura si oppone all'idea dei "Season Pass". Attualmente è in considerazione la possibilità di customizzare il personaggio con accessori come in Birth by Sleep 0.2 -a Fragmentary Passage-. Grafica *Il gioco avrà una nuova grafica full HD. *La tecnologia del "Kingdom Shader" permette al capitolo di cambiare Shaders a secondo del mondo in cui si trova il giocatore. **Nomura ha confermato che questo shader servirà per rendere i mondi più unici tra loro, specialmente per quelli Disney, tuttavia non verrà utilizzato per tutti i mondi. *Il Luminous Engine, il motore di rendering HD sviluppato dalla Square Enix, avrebbe dovuto essere usato per il terzo capitolo, ma dal momento che fu usato poi per Final Fantasy XV, hanno optato per usare l'Unreal Engine 4 per Kingdom Hearts III, ciò ha conferito alla Square Enix il supporto della Epic Games per lo sviluppo. Storia *Questo titolo sarà il capitolo finale della Saga di Xehanort e si concluderà con i protagonisti che affrontano Xehanort e le sue varie incarnazioni. **Gli eventi del terzo capitolo inizieranno subito dopo il finale di Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-. **Dopo questo capitolo ce ne saranno altri appartenenti ad un nuovo arco narrativo. *Il trailer mostrato all'E3 2014 rappresenta la prima fase del titolo. **La prima fase di Kingdom Hearts III dovrebbe durare circa due minuti. **Questa scena è parzialmente mostrata, animata e doppiata in inglese nell'E3 del 2015. *Ci saranno flashback che riveleranno la storia di Xehanort in gioventù. *La storia di Kingdom Hearts X e di Kingdom Hearts III sono scritte in contemporanea e sono strettamente legate fra loro. Personaggi *Come per Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts II, Sora sarà il protagonista del titolo e avrà abiti nuovi. **Altri personaggi oltre a Sora saranno giocabili in determinati punti della storia. *Sora, Paperino e Pippo sono i tre membri permanenti del gruppo, ma ora è possibile avere più membri supplementari (fino ad un totale di cinque membri del party contando Sora). Questi non sono permanenti e possono cambiare in base alla situazione o al mondo: **Nel Monte Olimpo, Ercole è il quarto membro del gruppo. **Nel Regno di Corona, Rapunzel e Flynn Rider sono i due nuovi membri aggiuntivi del gruppo. **Nella Scatola dei Giocattoli, Woody e Buzz Lightyear sono i due nuovi membri aggiuntivi del gruppo. **A Mostropoli, Sully e Mike Wazoski sono i due nuovi membri aggiuntivi del gruppo. **Ad Arendelle, Marshmellow è il quarto membro del gruppo. **Ai Caraibi, il Capitano Jack Sparrow è il quarto membro del gruppo similmente a come avveniva in Kingdom Hearts II. **A San Fransokyo, Baymax è il quarto membro del gruppo. *Il Maestro Xehanort sarà l'antagonista principale e assieme ad Eraqus apparirà in dei flashback. *Confermato il ritorno di Xemnas, Ansem, del Giovane Xehanort, Marluxia, Vanitas, Larxen, Xigbar, Luxord, Saïx, Vexen e Demyx. *Hayner, Pence e Olette torneranno con nuovi abiti a Crepuscopoli. *Altri personaggi principali della saga faranno il loro ritorno: Riku, Kairi, Lea, Ienzo, Ansem il Saggio, Ventus, Terra-Xehanort, Roxas, Copia di Riku, Volontà Residua e Chirithy. *I Moguri torneranno come venditori nel gioco. **Un personaggio che sembra proprio essere Riku Virtuale fa la sua apparizione a San Fransokyo. **La cover ufficiale conferma il ritorno di Terra, Xion e Naminé. *Ritorno di vecchi personaggi Disney: **Personaggi principali: Paperino, Pippo, Re Topolino, Malefica, Pietro e il Grillo Parlante. **La Torre Misteriosa: Yen Sid. **Il Monte Olimpo: Ercole, Ade, Titano della Roccia, Titano del Ghiaccio, Pegaso, Megara e Filottète. **I Caraibi: Capitano Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann e Capitano Barbossa. **Il Bosco dei cento Acri: Winnie the Pooh, Pimpi, Tappo, Tigro, Roo e De Castor. **Come evocazioni Link: Ariel e Simba. *Introduzione di nuovi personaggi Disney: **Il Monte Olimpo: Titano del Vento (prima effettiva apparizione fisica), Titano della Lava (prima effettiva apparizione fisica) e Zeus (prima effettiva apparizione fisica). **Il Regno di Corona: Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus e Madre Gothel. **San Fransokyo: Baymax, Hiro Hamada, Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi e Fred. **La Scatola dei Giocattoli: Woody (prima effettiva apparizione fisica), Buzz Lightyear (prima effettiva apparizione fisica), Rex (prima effettiva apparizione fisica), Hamm (prima effettiva apparizione fisica), Alieni Verdi (prima effettiva apparizione fisica) e Soldatini Giocattolo. **Mostropoli: Sully, Mike Wazoski, Boo, Randall e il CDA. **Arendelle: Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf e Marshmellow. **I Caraibi: Mastro Gibbs, Tia Dalma, Davy Jones e il Kraken. **Il Bosco dei cento Acri: Effalumpo. **Come evocazioni Link: Ralph. **Altri confermati: Remy. Esso farà parte di una missione secondaria che comprenderà un mini-gioco nel quale Sora dovrà portargli ingredienti provenienti da mondi diversi in modo da aiutarlo a preparare dei pasti completi. *Nomura ha confermato la presenza dei personaggi Final Fantasy. Tuttavia, secondo lui la serie non ha bisogno di questi personaggi quanto prima. Nemici *Gli Heartless sono confermati per essere nuovamente i nemici principali, attualmente quelli confermati sono:, Shadow, Marea Demoniaca (E3 2013), Neoshadow (D23 Expo 2017), Soldato, Blu Ciccio (E3 2014), Pironucleo (leak natale 2017), Idronucleo (E3 2015), Powerwild, Svolazzo (E3 2018), Ansem (Kingdom Hearts Orchestra World Tour 2017), Guardiano di Xehanort (TGS 2018), Darkling (nella cover). **Sono stati mostrati nuovi Heartless. Soldato Volante.png|Un Heartless simile ai Soldati ma dotato di ali. Heartless Satiro.png|Un Heartless con un elmo cornuto e simile ad un gladiatore. Heartless Dente di Leone2.png|Un Heartless a forma di dente di leone che crea altri Heartless quando colpito. Heartless Seme2.png|Heartless creati da quelli a forma di dente di leone. Heartless Arciere.png|Un Heartless arciere. Heartless Titano.png|Troll di Roccia Nuovo Notturno Rosso.png|Un Heartless magico che usa magie di fuoco. Nuovo Opera Gialla.png|Un Heartless magico che usa magie di fulmine. Nuovo Blues Smeraldo2.png|Un Heartless magico che usa magie d'aria. Nuova Rapsodia Blu.png|Un Heartless magico che usa magie di ghiaccio. Heartless giocattolo spaziale.png|Heartless con costume da cosmonauta. Heartless disco volante 2.png|Un boss Heartless della Scatola dei Giocattoli a forma di disco volante. Heartless Monociclo.png|Heartless della Scatola dei Giocattoli che cambia forma da monociclo a burattino. Heartless Peluche.png|Heartless a forma di peluche di elefante. Peluche Rana Heartless.png|Heartless a forma di peluche di rana. Peluche Cane Heartless.png|Heartless a forma di peluche di cane. Peluche di Maiale Heartless.png|Heartless a forma di peluche di maiale. Pupazzo Leone Heartless.png|Pupazzo leone Heartless. Heartless Mostro Giocattolo2.png|Heartless mostro giocattolo. Onyx Misteriosa.png|Onyx Misteriosa Heartless Renna.png|Heartless a forma di renna di Arendelle. Heartless Drago di Ghiaccio.png|Heartless di Arendelle a forma di drago di ghiaccio. Heartless anfibio.png|Heartless dei Caraibi che ricorda il Sahuagin di Final Fantasy. Heartless anguilla.png|Heartless a forma di anguilla dei Caraibi che si trova solo in acqua. Heartless velivolo.png|Heartless volante dei Caraibi. Heartless pirata gigante.png|Heartless pirata gigante. Heartless nave scheletro.png|Heartless boss dei Caraibi. Heartless Robot.png|Heartless robot volante. Heartless blaster.png|Heartless blaster. Heartless Minotauro Robot.png|Heartless di San Fransokyo corazzato. Heartless Robot Gigante.png|Heartless boss robot gigante di San Fransokyo. Heartless budino.png|Heartless a forma di budino. Heartless lupo di ghiaccio.png|Heartless boss lupo di ghiaccio gigante di Arendelle. Heartless Nave Solare.png|Heartless nave solare. Heartless gummi castello.png|Heartless gummi a forma di castello. Heartless dama.png|Heartless dalle sembianze di una dama. *E' stato confermato anche il ritorno dei Nessuno **Attualmente quelli confermati sono: Simile (D23 Expo 2017), Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts Orchestra World Tour 2017), Marluxia (D23 Expo Japan 2018), Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts Orchestra World Tour 2018), Larxen, Luxord, Copia di Riku (E3 2018), Cecchino, Giocatore d'Azzardo, Vexen, Saïx, Demyx, Roxas (TGS 2018), Xion, Naminé (cover). **E' stato mostrato solo un nuovo Nessuno. Cavaliere Nero.png|Cavaliere Nero *I Nesciens torneranno come nemici nei mondi in cui compare Vanitas. Quelli confermati sono: Fluttuo (leak di natale 2017 e 23D Expo 2018) e Vanitas (D23 Expo Japan 2018). *Sono stati mostrati nuovi Nesciens. Nesciens scarabeo.png|Nesciens a forma di scarabeo che attacca gonfiando la pancia per poi saltare Nesciens strisciante.png|Nesciens strisciante Nesciens Mostro leak.png|Nesciens mostro *I Divorasogni Spiriti sembra che aiuteranno Sora tramite il Link Pallone delle Meraviglie, quelli confermati sono: Spirito: Miao Wow, Spirito: Pel Riccio, Spirito: Pipistrory, Pinguasso, Spirito: Panda Kuma, Spirito: Pecora Tama, Spirito: Lord Kiro, Spirito: Luminaca, Spirito: Fantacuoco (D23 Expo Japan 2018) e Chirithy come personaggio (Inside X Box). *I Bug appariranno a San Fransokyo. Mondi *Le Isole del Destino, Cable Town e Radiant Garden appariranno almeno nelle cinematiche. *Mondo Oscuro sarà un mondo giocabile. *Crepuscopoli farà il suo gran ritorno. * La Torre Misteriosa tornerà e a differenza del secondo capitolo della saga, non sarà collegata a Crepuscopoli ma sarà un mondo a sé come accaduto in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. *Il Monte Olimpo è una versione molto più grossa dell'Arena dell'Olimpo, dove il monte sarà scalabile, inoltre sarà presente ed altamente esplorabile la città di Tebe. *Nuovo mondo, il Regno di Corona, ispirato al film Rapunzel L'intreccio della torre. *Nuovo mondo, San Fransokyo, ispirato al film Big Hero 6. Gli eventi sono successivi a quelli del film. *La Scatola dei Giocattoli, mondo basato su Toy Story, la cui storia sarà totalmente inedita e i cui eventi saranno seguenti a quelli di Toy Story 2. Inoltre gli eventi della trama inedita di tale mondo sono canonici alla saga cinematografica del film. *Mostropoli, mondo basato su Monster & Co., il quale avrà una trama del tutto inedita. *Arendelle, mondo basato su Frozen. *I Caraibi, come per l'Olimpo, è una versione estesa di Port Royal, basato sul film dei Pirati dei Caraibi. *Il Bosco dei cento Acri, con dei mini-giochi inediti. *Quasi tutti i mondi saranno totalmente inediti all'interno della serie. *I dipendenti della Pixar, inclusi i "character designers" di Monster & Co. e Toy Story hanno assistito la Square Enix nello sviluppo dei mondi Disney-Pixar durante l'inizio dell'anno. Gameplay *Il classico sistema a comandi dei primi due titoli principali farà ritorno. *Tornerà la barra MP. **Tra le magie confermate ci sono Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero ed Energia. La maggior parte di essi avranno effetti sul terreno, ad esempio: **Blizzard può congelare il pavimento permettendo a Sora di scivolarci sopra. **Aero può generare un tornado che permetterà a Sora di saltare più in alto. **Il sistema Link, che sostituisce le Invocazioni, consuma gli MP. *Il menu di scelta rapida può avere fino a 12 slot (trailer del D23 Expo Japan 2018) *Tornano le abilità, per il momento quelle confermate sono: **Glide. **Scatto aereo. **Schivata aerea. *Tornerà il Fluimoto, il sistema è stato rielaborato permettendo a Sora di interagire con gli oggetti sullo scenario e di correre sui muri. *Anche i comandi di tiro faranno il loro ritorno con una barra di tiro come quella di Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -a fragmentary passage-, ma saranno leggermente modificati. **Ora il comando di tiro cambierà a seconda del Keyblade equipaggiato ed il numero massimo di colpi è fisso. **Il comando di Flowchain è disponibile anche quando il giocatore sta mirando, il che permette a Sora di avvicinarsi rapidamente ai nemici ed attaccarli, inoltre può essere usato anche per spostarsi sulla mappa. *I comandi occasionali sostituiranno i comandi di reazione, e fungeranno per svolgere le seguenti azioni: **Magie potenziate (Firaja, Blizzaja, Thundaja, ecc...). **Le trasformazioni del Keyblade, le quali cambieranno totalmente lo stile di combattimento di Sora. ***Le fusioni sono state citate in un tweet ufficiale. Ora questa modalità di forme è correlato alle trasformazioni del Keyblade. Attualmente su cinque fusioni confermate, solo quattro hanno un nome ufficiale. Seconda Fusione (per la Catena Regale), Fusione Guardiana (per il Keyblade del Monte Olimpo e del Bosco dei cento Acri), Fusione Turbo (per la Stella Cadente e l'Eternità), la Fusione Potere (per il Simbolo dell'Amicizia, il Congegno del Sorriso e il Timone della Sorte) e una Fusione Velocità (per il Cristalneve ed il Nanoingranaggio). **Le attrazioni dei parchi Disney che Sora può guidare in combattimento. **Le azioni di gruppo sono disponibili e l'IA inviterà il giocatore a prenderne parte. *Torneranno le evocazioni, ora però sotto forma di Link e saranno principalmente basate sui personaggi Disney, i link confermati sono: **Ariel (confermata nel trailer del D23 Expo Japan 2018). **I Divorasogni Spiriti, i quali permettono il link noto come Pallone Miao Wow. **Ralph. **Simba. *Alcuni nemici possono essere usati come fossero veicoli, come Marea Demoniaca nel primo trailer e dei nuovi Heartless che appaiono durante un boss ai Caraibi. *Ora è possibile cambiare il Keyblade equipaggiato a Sora nel bel mezzo del combattimento tramite i tasti direzionali (il D-pad), in questo modo può trarre maggiore beneficio delle trasformazioni del Keyblade. Possono essere equipaggiati fino a tre Keyblade contemporaneamente. *Il sistema di navigazione Gummiship farà il suo ritorno. Questa volta sarà diviso in due sezioni: un'esplorativa open world, ed una combattiva più ampia con "più nemici che mai". La Gummiship può essere personalizzata tramite una sorta di guardaroba simile a quello di Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -a fragmentary passage- e non sarà possibile costruirla da zero. Oggetti *Gli scrigni saranno presenti. *Per il momento l'unico vecchio Keyblade giocabile confermato è la Catena Regale. Tuttavia è possibile avere anche Cercastelle almeno come contenuto scaricabile, ma non è chiaro se sarà ottenibile con skin grafiche o se sarà un Keyblade ottenibile normalmente ingame. Inoltre è anche possibile ottenere la Luce Stellare ottenendo un punteggio elevato nel Classic Kingdom di Kingdom Hearts Union X. **Tutore del Maestro, Occhio che Scruta, Via per l'Alba, Catena Regale D, Chiave Vanitas+, Fatalità, Portafortuna, Lontano Ricordo, il Keyblade di Lea e i Keyblade del Cimitero (tra cui Fenrir+, Leone Dormiente, Segui il Vento e Lampada Magica) torneranno in scena, ma non è confermato se saranno giocabili. **Riku avrà un nuovo Keyblade rivelato nel suo render ufficiale, Cuore Impavido, non è confermato se sarà giocabile. **Un altro nuovo Keyblade è stato confermato in una scena con Riku e Topolino, sembra un incrocio tra la Catena Regale D ed il Cercastelle, i due Keyblade usati da Topolino. **Nella cover ufficiale è stato confermato un nuovo Keyblade per Topolino, che è uguale a quello di Aqua, ma con i colori invertiti. **Otto nuovi Keyblade per Sora sono stati confermati, la Stella Cadente, il cui design è basato su una stella, uno è basato su Zeus, Distintivo Infinito con elementi relativi a Toy Story, Lieto Fine basato sulla torre di Rapunzel, Ingranaggio Sorridente legato alla Monster & Co., Cristalneve che ha l'effige del palazzo di Elsa, Timone della Sorte basato su un vascello pirata dei Caraibi, Nanoingranaggio basato sull'armatura di Baymax e sui microbot creati da Hiro Hamada e un Keyblade apparentemente fatto di miele del Bosco dei cento Acri. Stella Cadente fanart.png|Stella Cadente Keyblade Zeus.png Distintivo Infinito scan.png|Simbolo dell'Amicizia Da Allora in Poi scan.png|Eternità Ingranaggio Sorridente scan.png|Congegno del Sorriso Keyblade di Arendelle.png|Cristalneve Keyblade dei Caraibi.png|Timone della Sorte Keyblade di San Fransokyo.png|Nanoingranaggio *Il Keyblade di Sora si illumina quando lancia una magia. Keyblade e magia.png *Sora avrà delle animazioni quando il giocatore sarà inattivo. *Sora, Riku, Kairi e Topolino avranno nuovi indumenti. **Quelli di Sora sono stato mostrati nell'E3 2015. **Quelli di Riku e Topolino sono stati mostrati durante il trailer "Oath" e "Don't Think Twice" del D23 Expo Japan 2018. **Quelli di Kairi sono stati mostrati del tutto all'E3 2018. *Il Mobile Portal è un dispositivo mobile che Sora userà nel suo viaggio. **Tra le funzionalità del Mobile Portal ci saranno una serie di mini-giochi in stile LCD chiamati "Classic Kingdom". Sono oltre venti e sono basati sui vecchi cartoni Disney. Sora potrà giocarci tramite una console che riceverà a Crepuscopoli, i mini-giochi confermati al momento sono: ***The Bernyard Battle (basato su Topolino contro i Gatti). ***The Karnival Kid (basato su The Karnival Kid). ***Giantland (basato su Topolino nel Paese dei Giganti). ***Musical Farmer (basato su Musical Farmer). ***Fishin' Frenzy (basato su Fishin' Around). *Oltre alle solite tematiche d'esplorazione e combattimento, la musica cambierà quando il giocatore userà determinate tecniche. Le attrazioni Nave Pirata e Shooting Ride faranno cambiare il tema musicale con "Hand in Hand", mentre i Link avranno una propria musica tematica: Ariel avrà un nuovo remix di "An Adventure in Atlantica" (il tema di battaglia di Atlantica) e Ralph avrà un nuovo tema musicale tutto suo. *Un minigioco di ballo sarà presente nel Regno di Corona. Mondi e Personaggi NOTA: i mondi in corsivo sono quelli non confermati giocabili Le Isole del Destino Sora KH3 2019.png|Sora Riku KH3 2019.png|Riku Kairi KH3.png|Kairi Il Castello Disney Topolino KH3.png|Topolino Paperino KH3 2018.png|Paperino Pippo KH3 2019.png|Pippo La Terra di Partenza Aqua HD.png|Aqua Terra AFP.png|Terra Ventus AFP.png|Ventus La Torre Misteriosa Yen Sid AFP.png|Yen Sid Antagonisti Organizzazione XIII KH3.png|''Organizzazione XIII'' Malefica KH3.png|Malefica Pietro KH3 2019.png|Pietro Crepuscopoli Hayner KH3 scan.png|Hayner Olette KH3 scan.png|Olette Pence KH3 scan.png|Pence Il Monte Olimpo Ercole KH3.png|Ercole Megara KH3.png|Megara Fil KH3.png|Filottète Pegaso KH3.png|Pegaso Zeus.png|Zeus Regno di Corona in costruzione Mostropoli Sully.png|Sully Mike Wazoski.png|Mike Wazoski Boo scan.png|Boo Randall disney.png|Randall La Scatola dei Giocattoli Woody KH3.png|Woody Buzz Lightyear.png|Buzz Lightyear Arendelle Elsa.png|Elsa Anna.png|Anna Kristoff scan.png|Kristoff Olaf.png|Olaf I Caraibi Jack Sparrow.png|Capitano Jack Sparrow Will Turner.png|Will Turner Elizabeth Swann.png|Elizabeth Swann Barbossa.png|Capitano Barbossa San Fransokyo Hiro Hamada Eroe.png|Hiro Hamada Baymax Eroe.png|Baymax Wasabi Eroe.png|Wasabi Go Go Tomago Eroe.png|Go Go Tomago Honey Lemon Eroe.png|Honey Lemon Freddosauro.png|Fred Radiant Garden in costruzione Mondo Oscuro in costruzione Evocazioni Ralph.png|Ralph Ariel KH3.png|Ariel MIAO DELLE MERAVIGLIE KH.png|Miao Wow Sviluppo Quando lo sviluppo di Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ e del remake di Chain of Memories finirono, Tetsuya Nomura è stato avvicinato dalla Square Enix e Disney che hanno espresso interessi per i sequel numerici della serie. Nomura,in un intervista, disse che lui aveva già le idee chiare per i prossimi capitoli numerici di Kingdom Hearts, ma a quei tempi lui era molto impegnato a sviluppare Final Fantasy XV (ex Versus XIII). Nel libro Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania, il creatore della serie ha annunciato molti titoli in arrivo, uno dei quali era Kingdom Hearts III. Nomura disse che Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance è il prologo di Kingdom Hearts III successivamente confermò che la Saga di Xehanort si chiuderà nel terzo capitolo e disse che dopo la fine del terzo episodio, inizierà una nuova saga nella quale vi sarà un nuovo antagonista. Kingdom Hearts III,dopo molti anni di voci e di speculazioni, venne annunciato ufficialmente il 10 giugno 2013 durante la conferenza Sony dell'E3 2013 e Square Enix dichiarò che Nomura sarà sia il direttore di Final Fantasy XV e sia di Kingdom Hearts III. Tuttavia nel settembre 2014 Square Enix annunciò che Nomura si è dimesso come direttore di Final Fantasy XV per dedicare solo alla serie di Kingdom Hearts e Hajime Tabata prese il posto di Nomura come direttore della serie di Final Fantasy. Nell'ottobre 2014, Tetsuya Nomura affermò che il motore grafico di Kingdom Hearts III è passato all'Unreal Engine 4, infine il creatore dichiarò che tale cambiamento non rallentò lo sviluppo del titolo. Nel giugno del 2015, Nomura dichiarò che Kingdom Hearts III avrà molti filmati segreti collegati alla nuova saga del prossimo antagonista e affermò che Square Enix e Disney hanno già fissato la data di uscita del terzo capitolo di Kingdom Hearts, ma tuttavia non era ancora consentito di renderla pubblica. Nomura e Hashimoto, in un intervista dalla rivista Famitsu, hanno dichiarato che il 2016 sarà un anno speciale per Kingdom Hearts III e Final Fantasy VII Remake, in quanto vi saranno molte news, sorprese e cosi via. Durante l'intervista, Nomura ha dichiarato che lo sviluppo dei due titoli hanno raggiunto uno stato molto importante e infine affermò che l'annuncio delle date di lancio di Kingdom Hearts III e della prima parte di Final Fantasy VII Remake sono più o meno vicine. Il 2 marzo 2016 il doppiatore inglese di Pippo, Bill Farmer, ha confermato che lui e gli altri doppiatori hanno cominciato da molto a doppiare i loro rispettivi personaggio per il terzo capitolo. Il giorno dopo il doppiatore inglese di Cloud, Steve Burton, annunciò, tramite Twitter, che lui doppierà di nuovo Cloud per Kingdom Hearts III. Il 5 Aprile 2016, il doppiatore di Lea e Axel Quinton Flynn, in un commento su Twitter,ha dichiarato che lui deve ancora iniziare la fase di doppiaggio per Kingdom Hearts III. Durante un intervista di Nomura sulla terza collection della serie all'E3 2016, svela anche dei dettagli sul terzo capitolo dicendo che Kingdom Hearts III potrebbe uscire in contemporanea mondiale (come hanno fatto per Final Fantasy XV) e infine afferma che i finali di Dream Drop Distance HD e di Birth by Sleep 0.2 avranno molti indizi per l'inizio del terzo capitolo e che il suo tutorial sarà molto breve rispetto al primo e al secondo Kingdom Hearts. Durante la Paris Week Games 2016, Square Enix confermò definitivamente il ritorno delle Fusioni e anche di due nuove fusioni inedite: Fusione Potere e Fusione Guardia. Il 22 dicembre 2016, il padre-manager di Utada Hikaru annuncia che la canzone sta finendo di fare la nuova canzone per l'opening di Kingdom Hearts III, ma due giorni dopo il padre della cantante disse che il suo coinvolgimento al progetto deve essere ancora ufficializzato. Il 10 Gennaio 2017, Nomura parlò dello sviluppo di Kingdom Hearts III e riconfermò che lo sviluppo del titolo procede bene e che la maggior parte dei mondi sono completi ma tuttavia tre mondi non sono ancora completi al 100% e allo stesso tempo affermò che l'annuncio della release del terzo capitolo sarà annunciata solo dopo aver completato tali mondi . Il 25 maggio 2017 Yōsuke Matsuda,il presidente della Square Enix, dichiarò che Kingdom Hearts III, Final Fantasy VII Remake e la nuova IP Marvel-Square Enix usciranno nei prossimi tre anni (che va dal 2018 al 2020) o meno di tre anni. Il 10 giugno 2017, durante il Kingdom Hearts World Tour Orchestra, viene mostrato un nuovo trailer di Kingdom Hearts III nel quale vengono mostrate molte zone dell' Olimpo, la conferma di Ercole come membro del party e la conferma ufficiale del ritorno di Malefica, Pietro, Xemnas e Ansem, Studioso dell'Oscurità. In seguito Nomura in un intervista confermò che al D23 2017 di California ci saranno moltissime "informazioni finali" e sorprese su Kingdom Hearts III e inoltre dichiarò che il prossimo trailer sarebbe più lungo del trailer dell'Orchestra. In seguito verso fine del World Tour Orchesra di Los Angeles del 14 giugno, il direttore della serie dichiarò pubblicamente ai fan:" Se questo mese di annunci su Kingdom Hearts III vi ha reso molto felici, nel prossimo mese e nei prossimi mesi vi renderò ancora più felici ! " Durante il D23 del 15 luglio, viene annunciato un nuovo mondo: Toy Story la cui storia sarà del tutto inedita e infine venne annunciato il periodio di lancio del terzo capitolo nel 2018. Il giorno dopo Nomura, in un intervista, conferma la presenza della Gummiship (e la sua evoluzione del gameplay); in seguito dichiara che, dopo aver rilasciato il titolo nel 2018, il suo team prenderà in considerazione il suo porting anche su Nintendo Switch e la possibilità del porting di Kingdom Hearts 1.5+2.5 su Xbox One, anche se quest'ultimo a detta di Nomura, è un pò troppo difficile. Poi affermò che oltre a Sora, sarà giocabile anche un altro personaggio di cui non è stato svelato il nome di tale personaggio e afferma anche che per la prima volta nel party ci potranno essere più di cinque personaggi. Per quanto riguarda il mondo di Toy Story, Tetsuya Nomura ha dichiarato che questo mondo lo volevo mettere ai tempi di KH2 ma tuttavia non l'aveva inserito poichè Pixar nel lontano 2005 non era completamente Disney (infatti la Pixar fu acquistata totalmente dalla Disney solo nel 2006) e afferma che ora è molto felice nel vedere questo mondo nella sua serie e che la trama del mondo sarà del tutto inedita. Il direttore inoltre parlò anche del cambio del motore grafico affermando che anche se ha causato enormi ritardi, tuttavia non ci sono mai stati problemi nello sviluppo (smentendo cosi definitivamente i rumors che affermavano il taglio di alcuni materiali nel terzo capitolo a causa di piccoli problemi di sviluppo). Inoltre i combattimenti nel terzo capitolo saranno molto divertenti e frenetici mai visti prima d'ora nella serie e affermò anche che ogni Keyblade avranno forme diverse tra loro; Nomura poi confermò che le invocazione in tale titolo avranno un ruolo molto migliorato rispetto ai capitoli precedenti della serie. Poi il direttore dichiarò anche che nei prossimi mesi man mano saranno annunciati altri mondi e che ormai lui e Square Enix non terranno da oggi in poi niente segreto e infine dichiarò che in futuro ci potrebbero essere DLC sul terzo capitolo di Kingdom Hearts. Nomura ha anche dichiarato che in Kingdom Hearts 3 ci saranno meno mondi Disney rispetto a Kingdom Hearts II che ne aveva 12, ma saranno molto grandi e ricchi di contenuti ma tuttavia il numero generale di mondi sarà superiore a quelli del secondo capitolo della serie. Inoltre confermò che la storia sarebbe stata molto Dark e oscura rispetto ai capitoli precedenti. Il 18 luglio 2017, il direttore affermò che lui e Square Enix sono molto sicuri nell'uscita del terzo capitolo nel 2018 e dichiarò anche che non ci saranno rinvii per l'uscita del terzo capitolo. Inoltre confermò che la storia inedita del mondo di Toy Story è considerata canonica nella timeline della serie cinematografica di Toy Story e che in questo mondo Sora, ironicamente sarà scambiato per un personaggio di un videogioco e infine dichiarò che prossimamente arriveranno nuovissime informazioni sul mondo di San Fransokyo. Ad agosto 2017 Square Enix e Disney annunciano che Kingdom Hearts III sarà uno dei grandi titoli protagonisti del D23 Expo Japan che si terrà a Tokyo a febbraio 2018. Sempre nel mese di agosto, Hashimoto confermò che in Kingdom Hearts III non ci saranno mondi Marvel e Star Wars e che è difficile che appaino anche nella prossima saga. Il 15 dicembre 2017, fu leakato,tramite due immagini, il mondo di "Mostropoli" tratto dal film "Monster e Co" dove vediamo Sora, Pippo Paperino (trasformati in mostri) , Sullivain e Mike che affrontano Heartless e Nesciens. Una settimana più tardi furono leakata altre immagini del mondo dove si vede Sora e i suoi amici che devono aiutare gli agenti della CDA a spegnere un grande incendio (probabilmente a causa degli Heartless e Nesciens). Il 24 dicembre 2017 un utente riuscì a leakare una piccolissima parte di Kingdom Hearts III attraverso i server di Square Enix dove ha trovato, tramite i file, i mondi (a parte quelli già confermati come Big Hero 6, Rapunzel, Toy Story, Olimpo ) di Frozen, Radiant Garden, un mondo con la sigla "DP", Castello Disney e Bosco dei 100 Acri. Il primo gennaio 2018, Hashimoto dichiarò che non vede l'ora che arrivi l'E3 2018 in quanto l'azienda farà annunci molto importanti per quanto riguarda il terzo capitolo della Saga di Xehanort e anche altri titoli Square Enix. Il 9 gennaio 2018, il doppiatore di Ansem, Studioso dell'Oscurità e il doppiatore di Lea (e Axel) sui loro account twitter annunciarono che torneranno a doppiare personaggi "storici" senza rivelare però i nomi dei personaggi di tali personaggi. Il 10 gennaio sul twitter dei "PHI from SERGE", compositori che hanno realizzato alcune soundtrack di Final Fantasy XV, annunciarono che loro sono coinvolti nello sviluppo di Kingdom Hearts III e che si sono occupati di realizzare le OST di battaglie di alcuni mondi (non ancora annunciati) del terzo capitolo della Saga di Xehanort. Video Galleria PAPERINO KH3.PNG|modello grafico di Paperino (KH3) PIPPO KH3.PNG|Pippo (KH3) Sora KH3.png|Sora(KH3) LOGO KINGDOM HEARTS 3.jpg|Logo ufficiale di Kingdom Hearts III 1551600 1025593117458319 6923993556796264273 n.jpg|Keyblade del Maestro Xehanort 11407150_1025593077458323_6289625305013865115_n.jpg|Maestro Xehanort da giovane guarda il suo futuro keyblade 11217534_1025593740791590_6034788348676471252_n.jpg|Pedina nera ( che rappresenta il Maestro Xehanort) VS Pedina bianca ( che rappresenta Sora) CWkD2_3WcAATq5H.png|Nel cerchio rosso si può notare il primo scrigno mostrato in KH3 Curiosità *Kingdom Hearts III sarà il primo titolo Kingdom Hearts ad essere rilasciato anche sulla piattaforma di Microsoft, perchè nei precedenti capitoli è stato rilasciato solo sulle piattaforme Sony e Nintendo. *Questo è il primo Kingdom Hearts ad essere pubblicato su PS4 (il secondo è Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue e il terzo è Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5+2.5). * Nel primo Kingdom Hearts, nella casa di Geppetto , c'è un disegno dove c'era un treno volante illuminato di Disneyland , e curiosamente appare nel secondo trailer di Kingdom Hearts III insieme alla nave volante a tema sempre Disneyland . Probabilmente Nomura ha sempre voluto mettere gli attacchi a tema Disneyland. * Kingdom Hearts III sarà il primo Kingdom Hearts ad avere una grafica realistica grazie al nuovo motore grafico della Square-Enix: Luminous Engine, ma successivamente nell'ottobre del 2014, Square-Enix annunciò pubblicamente il cambio del motore (tale cosa è stata cambiata verso fine 2013) grafico passando dal Luminous Engine all'Unreal Engine 4( motore grafico usato in molti titoli famosi come la serie di Call Of Duty, God Of War III Remastered e tanti altri). * Nel trailer dell'E3 2015 di Kingdom Hearts III, appare una partita a scacchi che sembra rappresentare la lotta finale contro Xehanort in KH3, le pedine di Xehanort sembrano rappresenta la nuova Organizzazione XIII (o 13 cuori dell'oscurità), mentre quelle di Eraqus i 7 Guardiani della Luce. **Le pedine di Xehanort, ovvero quelle nere e dorate sono: una testa di capra (Maestro Xehanort), due ingranaggi spezzati (Vanitas e forse I Pensieri di Vanitas o Antinero) due dadi messi l'uno sopra l'altro (Luxord), un proiettile (Xigbar), una falce di luna (Saix), una clessidra (Giovane Xehanort), due teschi con antenne da Heartless messo uno davanti all'altro (Ansem visto che quella dietro potrebbe rappresentare il Guardiano di Xehanort) e il simbolo dei Nessuno (Xemnas). **Le pedine di Eraqus, ovvero quelle bianche e argentate sono: una corona tipica della saga (Sora), il simbolo degli Heartless senza X (Riku), il simbolo di Topolino (Topolino), un frutto di Paopu o il Portafortuna (Kairi), una fiamma (Lea), tre simboli simili a cuore e uno di essi viene mangiato all'inizio del trailer (Terra, Aqua e Ventus, la pedina mangiata potrebbe rappresentare Terra posseduto da Xehanort). * Questo sarà il primo titolo Kingdom Hearts in cui Square Enix avrà la collaborazione con i Walt Disney Animation Studios. Tuttavia Nomura, in un intervista del 16 luglio 2017 ha affermato che anche la Pixar è stata coinvolta nel progetto di Kingdom Hearts III e questi hanno aiutato Nomura a fare la trama inedita del mondo di Toy Story. * Il trailer di Kingdom Hearts III del Kingdom Hearts World Tour Orchestra 2017 ha fatto entusiasmare non solo i fan ma persino la polizia spagnola (la Policìa Nacional). Vedi anche * Attrazione di Flusso * Saga di Xehanort * Guerra dei Keyblade * Organizzazione XIII * 7 Guardiani della Luce Categoria:Giochi Categoria:Capitoli Saga di Xehanort